The Other Side
by Soski0692
Summary: Just some smut that my brain cooked up while listening to The Other Side by Jason Derulo. Enjoy.


Kakashi sat at the bar, pleased with the level of numbness he had achieved. He and Genma had been taking shots for a while, and both of them were quite hammered by now.

"See, thisss is what you needed Kakashi, you never drink like this when Sakura chan is around," Genma slurred.

Kakashi ignored the pang that he felt at the mention of his ex-student.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

In all reality he knew exactly what the other man was talking about. Over the last couple of years Sakura had become his drinking partner whenever they were both in the village, but he didn't dare get more than pleasantly buzzed with her for fear that he would reveal the emotions desperately clawing at his insides.

He couldn't pinpoint when it happened. Couldn't remember what had changed his view of the pink haired girl. What he did know, was that around her 19th birthday the dreams had started. Dreams where she begged him to take her. Dreams where she was writhing beneath him and screaming his name.

The dreams came long before she became his drinking buddy.

He had fought viciously to keep her from noticing how badly he wanted her. Somewhere along the way, desire had turned to a fierce longing that twisted his insides every time he had to watch her walk away. He didn't dare tell her, because if she rejected him as he'd seen her do to so many others, he wasn't sure he'd survive it.

He quickly took a few more shots, trying to drown out the hurt.

A few hours later, as they made last call, he knew he'd over done it as Genma pulled him off his stool.

"Kakashi-sensei! I knew I'd find you here."

In that instant he desperately wanted to be sober.

The pink haired girl bounded up to him, still dressed in her medic nin garb for field missions. She smiled up at him and his heart twisted violently.

He was glad for his mask, otherwise she would have seen the flash of pain.

"Whoa, Kakashi-sensei, how much have you had?" She took his arm and made him lean against her as she made seals to take him home.

When he found himself in his own bedroom, Kakashi swallowed thickly trying desperately to keep himself from saying anything stupid.

"Come on, sensei, you need to lay down before you pass out," she said softly as she led him over to his bed. She barely pushed him and he collapsed without much resistance.

Before she could move out of reach, his hand shot out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto his bed. Sakura yelped as she suddenly found herself being held tightly by Kakashi.

"What…"

"Don't," his voice broke on the word as he pulled her as close as he could. He laid his chin on top of her head, taking in her scent and trying to get ahold of himself. Trying desperately, even as his heart ached for her presence.

She pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "K-Kakashi… what's…"

Hearing her drop the honorific on his name broke what little self-restraint he had. He yanked down his mask and slammed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. He nearly whimpered when she returned it with just as much fire.

"Sakura," he murmured against her as he began kissing, licking, and nipping the skin of her jaw and neck. He slid his hands under her shirt and was surprised when she pulled away to pull it off.

She moaned and whimpered as he took her breast into his mouth, rolling his tongue around a distended nipple, loving how well she reacted to him.

When he felt her tugging on his shirt, he pulled back and practically ripped his clothes off, desperate to feel her hands on him. When he returned to her, she had taken the liberty of removing the rest of her clothing as well.

His lips crashed against hers, as he tried to memorize every inch of her with his hands. His breath hissed through his teeth when she grabbed his throbbing length and gently led him to her, rubbing the head of him through her slick folds. He slid into her with a groan, feeling her muscles tightening around him in a vice grip. He set a brutal pace, to drunk and desperate to hold back.

"Oh Kami, Kakashi…" she moaned driving him to even faster speeds.

He moved his thumb to rub against her clit, feeling as if he wasn't going to make it much longer.

"Come on Sakura, come for me," he demanded.

That was all it took to throw the pink haired girl over the edge, and as her muscles tightened around him he found his own release.

Panting and exhausted, he pulled out of her and flopped down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her so that her back was pressed to his chest. Holding her as tightly as he could, terrified that she'd disappear.

When he woke up the next morning completely alone, it felt like his heart had been ripped out. _What the hell was I thinking?_ Ice cold fear spread through him at the thought of her refusing to talk to him after what he'd done. He dressed as quickly as he could and blazed out his window, desperate to find her and explain. He couldn't lose her.

He found her at her apartment, and slipped through her window without any hesitation.

"Sakura."

She spun around to blink at him as a bright blush lit up her face.

"Oh… uh… Hi Kakashi. W-what brings you here?"

"Don't act like nothing happened, Sakura, just don't…" He snapped as hurt bloomed in his chest.

She swallowed thickly and looked at the floor as she scuffed her shoe against the carpet. "You don't have to be upset Kakashi, you were ridiculously drunk. If anything I technically took advantage of you. It doesn't have to be anything more than a one night stand that we never talk about."

"No," he cried, feeling like his whole world was crumbling down around him. "I didn't want a one night stand from you Sakura! I want forever! I fucking love you," he yelled. He glared at her as she blinked up at him with wide green eyes.

Sakura blinked at him as tears formed in the edges of her eyes. "You do?"

He just continued to glare at her, willing her to either accept him or rip out his heart once and for all.

Instead of saying anything, she rushed forward to yank off his mask and kiss him with everything she'd been hiding from him for years.


End file.
